


Sammy's Dirty Little Secret

by Winchestersbabydoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby clothes, Binkis, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean can't know, Infantilism, M/M, Rated M for Dean's mouth, Sammy has a secret, Sammy is to proud, Spanking, baby talk, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersbabydoll/pseuds/Winchestersbabydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a dirty little secret and doesn't want Dean to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I am doing. Sorry it's so short, I havn't wrote in awhile, so please excuse any mistakes.

Dean couldn't know. He just can't find out the dirty nasty little secret that was plaguing his little borther, so it was quite a shocking when Dean found something under his pillow making his bed. "Sammy? What the hell is this!?" He asked hold the offending object within arms length between his thumb and forefinger. Luckly Sam could talk his way out of this one with a roll of his eyes. "It's a binky Dean, you know for babies?"

"I know that but why is it in your bed under your pillow?"  
"It must of been left here by a family, Dean honestly." Sam huffed taking the binky away from Dean throwing it away. It was hard not to cringe it was his favorite after, it had a cute little lion face after all. "Breakfast run Dean?" The younger asked turning to the eldest. The quickest way to make this go away was to get Dean's mind on food. "Sure you coming?" He asked. Sam shook his head in reply. "I wanna reasearch more. Get me the norm?' Nodding the eldest was off Impala roaring to life as he went off to the local diner. Once Dean was gone and Sam was positive he wasn't coming back for awhile he dove for the binky muttering soft apologies to it, washing it with hot water and soap in the sink. 

As he layed down on his side Sam sighed. That was close, Dean couldn't know at all, he could never know. Binky in his mouth Sam thought back as he suckled quietly, he wasn't quite sure when this had started. It seemed so long now, but he loved it, it made him feel calm. His binky was really the only thing he had, it was small and easy to hide. Bottles, toys, and the other things he wanted were kind of hard to stow away. He drew the line at diapers , none of those for him he was to proud for them. At first he tried kink sites or fanfiction but he found himself getting jealous. Those babies had mommies or daddies taking care of them. No one was taking care of Sammy. They couldn't know...they'd think he was freak. 'Freak.' Sam loathed that word.He only told one person ever in his life and it was Jess. Dean didn't know but they were breaking up that night when he came to Sam. He had trusted her, asked for her help on what he could do and she threw it in his face. "You're a fucking freak Sam Winchester!" Sam choked on a sobb around his binky. What was wrong with him why was he this way? He tried to quit honestly but this just made him so calm, everything seemed so calm. 'Freak. You're a freak. A sick and twitsted little freak." His mind taunted him.'What if Dean found out?' The little voice in his head asked. Sam stiffened. It scared him, would Dean call him a freak or done what John would of and give him the beating of the life time? Or worse....would he leave? Another choked sobb esacped. Sam didn't want to be alone again it was to much. That was why Dean just couldn't know.


	2. Puppy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little girl comes to the hotel trying to get rid of a pup, because her mother won't let her keep him. Sammy wants it and Dean says no. Temper tantrums follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! WHOO-HOO READ RIGHT HERE VERY IMPORTANT!
> 
> Ok, so normally I would make John Winchester sort of mellow because lets be honest, in the show we know deep down he truly cares for his boys. However, I dislike him with a passion so in this story he's gonna be a total ass. That means abusive, if that's not your cup a tea then skip over it or something. This chapter is not really about Sam trying to hide his secret today but more of John being an ass. I PROMISE TO HAVE MORE BABY LIKE SAM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH! I almost forgot, this takes place in Season one because short hair Sammy with a binky is just cute! I would aslo love love love looovvveee suggestions on how Dean can find out and a fan art banner for the stroy!

It was a few weeks after the binky incedent that another incedent had occured. Sam loved dogs always had, always will and has wanted one for as long as he can remember. Dean on the other hand, well dogs ment trouble for him, so when the cute little pig tailed blonde girl knocked on their motel door, tears streaming and puppy in hands the trouble was already brewing.  
"No one else will take him! He's all up to date on shots and everything but no one wants him!" The child sobbed snot running down her face. "My mommy says that if he can't get a home he'll have to go to the pound and my doo-doo head brother says h-he'll...h-he'll be p-put t-to s-sleep!" The last part came out in a choked sobb as she worried about the pup's well being.  
Swallowing hard Dean tried to ignore her pitful face as well as his brother's 'puppy eyes' that was getting stronger by the minute.

"Dean..." Sam had began.  
"No."  
"But why not!?"  
"Beacause Sammy the life on the road is no place for a dam...er darn dog!" Dean stated trying to watch his mouth in front of their young door guest.  
The younger brother rolled his eyes, "That's what Dad would of said, please Dean!? He's a german shepard! Do you know how smart these guys are? He can be trained to help with our job!"  
"Darn it Sam! We can't keep him and you know it! No means no now quit arguing with me! Besides no way is any darn mutt coming near or getting in my baby!" Turning to the child Dean put on a soft and sad smile. "I'm so sorry sweetie we can't keep him." He began but the on coming tears made him stop, "Tell you what though. You go on and tell your mom that instead of the pound there's a no kill animal shelter in the next town over ok? He'll be all safe and sound and he'll get adopted." and then sent her away with a pat on the head and tissues for her face.

Sam was seeing red, he wanted to scream at his brother. Why couldn't they keep the pup!? It was so cute, it had even licked his hand when he went to pet it! His leg shook with the urge to stomp his foot and his fist were shaking at his sides. They could of kept it...truck drivers kept dogs for company on the road, and they could of afford to feed it. But no, Dean just had to be a big meany head...a big, stinky, rotten, meany head like John. So, instead of the foot stomping, fist pounding, screaming, and kicking tantrum his mind so deliciously crave for, Sam settled for a much more quietter tantrum. First he'd slam the books he was studying down on the table hard to make the loud bang noise that everybody hates, followed by tapping the keys way to hard on his laptop with a scowl, shoot dirty looks at Dean when ever he got the chance, and his personal favorite pout, scowl, and huff angrily while looking out the window of the impala as Dean drove. 

The music being turned down accompanied by his brother's sigh made him glance over. "Sam," Dean began, "I know your're upset with me but i'm not sorry. We just can't have him, the life on the road is no place for him and his breed like to run...and don't tell me any excuse for that because I looked the breed up Sam."  
Nothing came from Sam only a soft angred snort. Finally, Dean got fed up, "Dammit Sam! No! Just no okay!? God it's like Char.." He knew better than to mention Charlie but it was to late he already seen the look heart-torn look that settled on his baby brother's face. 

"S-sam? Sammy...I didn't mean.."  
"Yes you did Dean now shut the fuck up." Sam snapped interuppting him. The impala grew quiet after that and Dean was cursing himself for even accidently bringing up Charlie.  
Charlie was a puppy that Sam a hidden from Dean and his father for a few days. How he did Dean still didn't know Sam was only eight at the time, he had gotten the mutt from a friend at school and like everything else made a bond with it quickly. Dean secretly thought that if he'd found out first instead of John things would of went smoother but that wouldn't of been his luck. John had found about the puppy first. Dean could still remember the incedent as if it had happened yesterday.

~Flashback~

"Samuel! What the hell is this!?" John had roared holding the newly found puppy by the scruff.  
"Dad don't hold Charlie like that he doesn't like it!"  
"Charlie!? You named it alredy!? How long have you had it!?"  
"Dad please.."  
"Don't advoid the question! How long Sam!?"  
"T-two w-weeks S-sir."  
"Two weeks!?" Scowling John thrusted the dog into Dean's arms making it yelp. "Take it to the pound Dean."  
"Aw come on Dad can't he keep it it wouldn't be so.."  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JUST DO IT! NOW! I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

~End of flash back~

What happened next still makes Dean blood boil to this day. After he dropped the puppy off he came home to find his dad making dinner with a scowl and Sam in their room sobbing on the bed, naked from waist down his ass a cherry red with multiple hand prints and from Dean could tell a belt lash or two. The days that followed was pretty much like how it was now, Sam pouting and shooting them dirty looks. 'Not much has really changed when it comes to his tantrums, the big baby.' Dean thought as he got out a truck stop to fill Baby. Sam stayed put refusing to break his sour mood, didn't even answer when Dean asked if he wanted anything. Heading in Dean took his time to look around and to give Sammy some alone time to cool off. He was grabbing snacks and on his way to the check-out when he saw it. No german Shepard but it would do just fine. Out in the car once more when everything was paid for he shoved the gift into Sam's lap.  
"Better?" He asked  
Sam looked down at it before glaring and throwing it the backseat along with, "You're an asshole Dean."  
Dean just scowled at him, that husky plushie wasn't cheap! Late that night though, when Dean was fast asleep Sam grabbed the new to toy that Dean sat on table and curled up with it in his bed binky in his mouth hand running over the soft 'fur'. "Thank you Dean.' He thought quietly. He'd put the toy back on the table in the morning when he woke to hide his binky, because after all, Dean can't know. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm so sorry for it being so short. I promise they'll get longer and better as time goes on and I write more! <3


	3. Sammy's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just has an awful day and Dean tries to make it better.

"Hey! Hey wake up! Sam. Sammy! WAKE UP!" The morning started off with water being thrown on Sam making him gasp.   
"What the fuck Dean!?" He hollared glaring.  
" I asked you five times to get up, but you didn't respond so I decided to jump start ya."  
"By throwing cold water on me!?"   
"Yup! Now..WAKEY WAKEY SUNSHINE!" The eldest cheered with a slap to the younger's ass making him yelp.  
"The hell Dean!?"  
"Heh you liked it." And then it was here Sam knew he was slipping further into his problem. He did like it, it set a spark of in him and make weird yet pleasant feelings in his belly.  
'What a freak Sam...wanting your big brother to spank you.' A cold shower helped the scene from playing out in his mind. 'Still however it still stung and made me want to tear up.'

It just seemed to get worse from there. A dog at the park humped his leg, then peed on him during his morning jog so he had to take another extra long shower. The diner got his breakfast wrong, a witness to a hunting case was being rude and sassy., Dean nearly got arrested by the police. It just kept getting worse and worse, Sam literally wanted to break down and cry , stick his binky in his mouth and just hide from the world while saying 'fuck it all' A baseball to the head at the park, Dean had at least threw it in the lake when the jock didn't even apologize for it hitting his little brother. Then there was the laundry mat where he accidently went to the wrong dryer and from there was declaired a panty theif. That was the highlight of Dean's day. He thought it was utterly hilarious. The creature they fought got gook on him so he then had to take ANOTHER god damn shower and the last porbaly most horrible thing that happened to him was at Wal-Mart. Fucking Wal-mart, since everywhere else for grocery shopping was close it was the only thing left open.

The brothers were in check-out when it happened, Sam up front Dean behind him. It took form of a tall man with crazy rainbow curly hair, in Sam's opinion way to fucking big blue and yellow shoes, wacky face paint, and a bulbous red nose. Yup, that's correct Sammy's worse fear had literaly walked right up to him. "Hey Sammy wanna start putting things in bags?" Dean asked getting out his wallet. No response.  
"Sam?" Nothing. Looking up Dean saw his brother eyes wide, mouth open in fear, pointing behind him.  
"I don't care what you do just make it go the hell away." He whispered finally in pure terror.

Turning around Dean had just caught the bastard clown going straight face. Oh if this painted prick had been teasing his brother... "Hey Bozo mind going somewhere else?"  
"What why? This is one of the only opens lines."  
"Still there are other lines opened so go take a hike."  
"Hey listen buddy i'm just getting off work with this place's promotinal thing going on. Do you know how many brats faces I painted today?"  
"Don't care your're freaking out my brother now go."   
"What does he have something against clowns? Hey I got an idea. " Leaning in so their faces were inches apart the clown gave his bulbous nose a sqeeze. When it squeak Dean was quite surprised by his brother's reaction. Sammy let out a scream, an honest to god 'oh my god i'm being murdered scream.'   
"Hey! What part about my brother's hates clowns don't you understaand?!" Dean scowled prepairing to kick ass.

"Dean forget it lets just go home!"  
"No just give me a second..."  
"De...please I wanna go home!" The other sobbed.  
Rather it was the sob or the use of his old nickname Dean turned and nodded, leading his brother by his arm to head back to the hotel.  
His cheeks burned he coulldn't he beleive he screamed like that! Dean must of thought he was a total crybaby. "D-dean i-i'm sorry...I don't know what came over.."  
"You ok?" Dean interuppted. Sam looked up only to see worry and concern written in his brother's face.   
"Yeah, i'm fine."  
"Yeah well...I should of kicked his ass...then i'm going to go back in time and kick my ass for letting you watch IT at a young age."  
Grinning the both bursted out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guy's it short, once more I apologize. I honestly promise they'll get longer.


	4. Dean's Horrible Totally Not Awesome Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deann and Sammy got into a fight about John and Dean did something he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it's been awhile. It's just been hectic lately!

"Sam? Sammy? Baby Boy?" It was no good he had been locked up in the bathroom for hours now. Dean could still hear soft sniffles and hiccups coming from the bathroom. His little brother was clearly trying to hold back sobbs. He honestly hadn't meant to do it, really! Dean never would of hurt Sam. It was just..well Sam knew how to push all the right buttons and Dad was one of them. Dean and Sam had different views on Dad. Dean well he could hide in the days when Dad was still 'Daddy.' Piggy back rides, cuddles, tickles, games to play, bedtime stories, kisses goodnight, all of that good stuff before it turned to hits and smacks. Sammy well he knew nothing but that, John's pyshical and mental abuse. Don't get him wrong Dean knows that John was loving towards Sammy at one point but Sammy was way to little to remember so he can't hide back in the memories like his older brother. Come to think about it Sam was almost at the ripe age of three when John 'turned' on him. It wasn't bad at first John would apologise right after and take them to do something fun but then it just got worse and worse. Sam only had Dean to turn for comfort, love, protection, and today Dean might have ruined that.

 

The topic of the argument was a serious matter, it wasn't stupid but Dean's reaction towards Sam about it was. They needed to find John! Sam on the other hand didn't think so, he said to give up and just continue on finding that damn demon with Dad not in the picture. It got worse and worse until Sam finally screeched, "DAMMIT DEAN LETS JUST FORGET ABOUT THE ABUSIVE BASTARD!" Then came the part he regretted, he didn't even know he did it until he heard Sam's cry of "Oww Daddy!" followed by shocked silence before it turned to soft sniffles and Sam ran and hid in the bathroom holding his cheek. That's right Dean had hit him. Not a punch but a very harsh slap to the right side of Samm'y face.Dean immeditaly regretted it and pounded on the door for Sam to come out so he could say how sorry he was and take care of him, no dice though.

So now Dean sat on the bed head in his hands replaying what had happen two hours ago over and over in his head. "Oww Daddy." Kept coming up over and over more than the whole rest. For Dean the word, 'Daddy' coming from Sam was a HORRIBLE thing. No matter how old Sam was when he couldn't take any more pain from John, he would call him Daddy as if by some miracle it'd knock some sense into the abusive man and turn him back into the way he was. It didn't it only made John more angry and he'd snap, "Grow up Sam!' and today he had called Dean 'Daddy.' Dean as of that moment was John Winchester in his little brother's eyes and that wasn't good at all. "I never want to be called 'Daddy' again." Dean muttered putting his face in his hands. He missed the crack in the bathroom door shutting and the soft click of the lock. He also missed the sound of Sam's gut wrenching sobb as the youngest Winchester dug through his duffel getting his binki and stuffed husky before crawling into the too small tub to sleep. "This is it he knows." Sam thought sucking away while his eyes began to get heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys you know what i'm going to apologize for again. I'm sorry I'm trying to get better and type much longer! It's just a slow progress. I many great and long scences play in my head its just when I type them out though...you get the idea right?
> 
> Plus i'm a little writers blocked any ideas?


	5. 'What The Hell Dean' and 'I'm not as stupid as I seem Sam.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's been acting strange and honestly its scaring the shit out of Sam and Dean's not as oblivious as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LOOOONNNGGG As always sorry its super short. I don't mean to go into a boo-hoo woe is me spiel but its hard for me. I get so many good ideas going at once in my head that I jolt them all down before thinking. Then when I look back at the story I feel stupid because I get so excited and ahead of myself with all these ideas that the story doesn't make any sense. Then when I see all these mistakes it just upsets me and I don't want to write, but with some good friends and teachers on my side Im slowly getting over this.

'What the hell is going on!?' Sam thought as he sat back in the 'comfy chair' as he liked to call it. Dean and him had just gotten back from a shifter case, and if Sam hadn't been there to witness its death he would have suspected the thing to shift into his brother and take his place. What Dean had said and done was just small and came in a form of teasing but damn did it make Sam's skin tingle. 'Daddy's got work to do.' the words kept ringing over and over in Sam's head. Sure Dean was joking but did he have to joke around like that? Sam's eyes soon shift from the floor to the moving colors on the TV screen. "STTTEEEVVVEEE!" The little monkey from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs went causing Sammy to giggle with a thumb in his mouth. Dean was out for the night and if he came back Sam would hear him pull up anyway. Still it was nice of Daddy to put this on for him before he went to work. 'Wait...what!? Daddy?' Sam's eyes shifted back to the floor in thought. When had he started thinking that? Of Dean as his daddy? Sammy didn't have a daddy. 'And you never will because that's something only freaks like Samuel Winchester.' He thought. Suddenly Sam didn't feel like watching the funny movie his brother had left on anymore. Thumb still in his mouth Sam curled up as best as he could in the chair lost in his thoughts. Dean wasn't stupid far from it actually. He knew things just as well as Sam did. Such as looking up computer history, his brother had been acting weird lately and Dean had began to snoop. It was long before he began to find all this, 'Baby shit.' His mind told him. At first Dean had thought Sammy knocked some chick up in a one night stand but as he began to look up more and more the pieces soon began to come into place. 'Oh my god.' Dean thought shopping cart moving along through the isle. What was he doing? Should he really be going this far just to mess with Sam about one of his kinks? The kart stopped short as Dean paused. What if, it wasn't a kink? What if Sammy just liked it? Like in the stories he read on that website? It sure would explain whats been up with his baby brother. "Not any different from when he was a baby." Dean muttered as he threw more baby supplies into the kart. If this is what Sam needed then hell Dead would do it. He'd step-up and play daddy hell he had already done it once before doing it again would be no different. Paying for his supplies Dean headed back to the motel room. He had shut Baby off early and let her quietly coast into the parking lot where Dean parked before quietly entering the room. He saw Sammy still watching that stupid movie he had put on for him as a joke thumb in his mouth. Dean grinned as Sam followed the movie even laughed at the funny parts but then he stared off at the floor completely quiet and looking sad. What had crossed his mind just then?


End file.
